Musim Panas
by Rose Scent Breeze
Summary: Ini musim panas. Izuku ingin es krim, Ochako ingin berenang, Shouto ingin nomor telepon, Katsuki entah apa maunya. TodoDeku AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku

(AU, nggak ada quirk, berusaha IC tapi OOC sulit dihindari)

x

 **Musim Panas (1)  
**

 _Izuku's POV_

x

"Panas."

Ochako bersandar di punggung telanjang Izuku dengan tanktop tipis dan celana hotpants. Kalau dulu pasti rasanya canggung melakukan ini, tapi setahun sudah berlalu dan mereka tidak peduli apapun lagi.

"Kenapa ACnya pakai mati segala?" Izuku bersungut dengan es loli di mulut dan satu tangan mengerjakan PR musim panas yang belum selesai.

"Tidak tahu, padahal sampai lantainya juga panas." Ochako ingin menghentakkan kaki tapi tidak punya tenaga lagi. "Ugh rasanya aku ingin lepas baju sekalian."

"Jangan. Aku risih."

Ochako cemberut. "Tidak adil! Izuku sendiri sudah topless dari pagi!"

"Ochako kan cewek. Lagipula bagaimana kalau Kacchan tiba-tiba masuk lewat jendela?" Izuku mendengus.

"Kalau soal badan atasku, Katsuki-kun sudah pernah lihat."

Gerakan pulpen Izuku berhenti. "Apa?" Kepala berambut hijaunya hampir menoleh ke belakang.

"Dia… cuma lihat dan pegang sedikit kok." Ochako melanjutkan dengan cengiran bodoh.

"Ugh! Aku tidak mau tahu." Izuku kembali konsentrasi ke PR, perutnya mendadak mual. "Tolong jaga badanmu, Ochako. Kita masih sekolah."

"Kita sudah SMA."

"Kita _**masih**_ SMA." Izuku menulis paragraf terakhir dan menutup bukunya sedikit keras. "PRku sudah selesai. Kau minta pergi kemana tadi?"

Ochako tersenyum sumringah. "Yaaayyy! Ayo kita berenang!"

xXx

Badan Ochako memang sudah banyak berkembang. Izuku baru menyadarinya karena dia sudah berhenti memperhatikan Ochako sejak setahun terakhir. Sekarang gadis itu sudah bisa memukul sendiri cowok-cowok yang hampir merengkuh pinggangnya, Izuku bukannya peduli juga sih kalau Ochako digoda.

"Lama!" Gadis itu cemberut sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Jangan kasar-kasar." Izuku memberikan es krim Ochako ogah-ogahan. "Kenapa juga kau pukul mereka? Cuma ditampar kan bisa."

"Kalau Katsuki-kun ada disini, mereka bisa dapat yang lebih dari sekedar pukulan." Ochako menjilat es krimnya ceroboh, tetesan krim putih sedikit berjatuhan ke dadanya yang dibalut ketat bikini fuchsia.

"Seharusnya kau ajak Kacchan kesini, bukan aku." Mata hijau Izuku melirik diam-diam para cowok yang tadi dipukul Ochako masih saja bernafsu memandangi gadis itu. "Kau seperti ikan di tengah kucing kelaparan."

"Makanya lindungi aku dong…" Ochako memeluk lengan Izuku dengan senyum manis, "… _nii-chan_."

Izuku memutuskan untuk mematikan debar-debar jantungnya saat berdekatan dengan Ochako sejak setahun lalu karena panggilan _itu_ , dan tentu saja Izuku berhasil, buktinya sekarang dia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun padahal dada bulat Ochako sedang menempel erat di lengannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak punya badan macam bodyguard atau muka preman seperti Kacchan. Masih banyak cowok yang menatapmu, tidak peduli kau jelas-jelas menggandengku begini." Izuku memutar pandangannya ke sekitar. "Ah, tapi yang itu lumayan tampan."

"Ugh… mana?" Ochako cemberut kesal karena sikap cuek Izuku tapi tetap mengikuti arah pembicaraan cowok beriris hijau itu. "Hah? Yang rambut merah putih? Serius? Tampan sih, tapi sayang bekas lukanya—"

"Memangnya Kacchan mulus banget ya?" Izuku nyaris mendengus.

"Iya. Banget." Ochako mengangguk mantap yang membuat Izuku melongo.

 _Memangnya si Ochako ini sudah melihat Kacchan sejauh mana sih?_

"Lagipula sudah ada ceweknya." Ochako mencibir ke arah gadis berambut ponytail dengan ukuran dada di atas rata-rata yang berjalan menghampiri si pemuda rambut merah putih. "Ngapain dari tadi dia melihat kesini kalau sudah punya cewek? Ck… playboy!"

"Mungkin Ochako memang terlalu menarik?" Izuku tertawa kecil. "Hei, es krimmu meleleh tuh."

"U-uwah!" Ochako buru-buru menjilati es krimnya yang membuat Izuku semakin tertawa geli.

 _ **"Cuacanya memang sedang panas sekali ya."**_

Mendadak suara bariton itu seperti terdengar tepat di telinga Izuku. Wangi maskulin tiba-tiba saja tercium kuat, dan saat Izuku menoleh ada pemandangan dada bidang terbuka yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis mimisan berjamaah.

"E-eh… apa…" Izuku mendadak gagap. _C-cowok merah putih yang tadi!_ Izuku nyaris mengutuk diri sendiri karena bisa-bisanya dia grogi di depan sesama cowok.

"Apa kau mau es krim lagi?"

"Uh…" Izuku bingung, kenapa mendadak ditawari es krim oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Walaupun orangnya jauh lebih tampan dilihat dari dekat ternyata. Izuku baru sadar kalau tidak cuma rambutnya, tapi manik mata orang itu juga berbeda warna.

Sepertinya Izuku terlalu terpesona sampai dia mematung lama dengan wajah bodoh.

"Oh… maaf kalau kau tidak mau." Mata heterokrom itu meredup. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan nomor telep—"

"TODOROKI-SAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izuku dan Ochako hampir terlonjak kaget saat gadis berponytail merangkul si cowok merah putih dengan tawa keras yang sangat dipaksakan.

 _"Kau tidak boleh begitu…"_ Gadis itu sepertinya berusaha berbisik walaupun suaranya masih kedengaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Si cowok menautkan alis bingung.

 _"Karena mereka kan—"_

"Maaf." Ochako memutuskan untuk memotong pembicaraan dua orang entah siapa itu dengan senyuman canggung. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"I…itu… sebenarnya kami… dia…" Gadis berponytail gugup untuk beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya merah padam dan menunduk lemas. "Nama saya Yaoyorozu Momo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ochako.

"Saya Midoriya Ochako." Ochako tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi ikutan formal sambil menyalami Yaoyorozu.

"Dan teman saya ini Todoroki Shouto-san." Telapak tangan Yaoyorozu mengarah sopan ke arah si cowok heterokrom.

"Ini kakak saya Midoriya Izuku." Ochako menunjuk ke arah Izuku.

"O-oh…" Yaoyorozu terlihat terkejut sampai menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Saya kira kalian pacaran."

Ochako menggeleng sementara Izuku tertawa garing.

"Sebenarnya tadi saya mau minta maaf karena saya kira kami mengganggu kencan kalian, tapi sebenarnya…" Yaoyorozu menyikut Todoroki.

Todoroki reflek mengeluarkan hpnya. "Nomor tel—"

Dukkk!

Pinggangnya disikut lebih keras lagi oleh Yaoyorozu sampai hampir oleng ke samping.

"Jadi intinya…" Yaoyorozu memijat keningnya sementara Izuku dan Ochako menatap prihatin ke arah Todoroki yang meratapi nasib pinggang. "Intinya, Todoroki-san ini tertarik dengan Midoriya-san."

Izuku dan Ochako berkedip bingung.

"Ah, maksud saya…" Yaoyorozu buru-buru meralat, "…Midoriya Izuku-san."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Izuku masih berkedip bingung. Yang barusan berteriak itu Ochako.

"Ja… jadi… dari… tadi…" Telunjuk Ochako heboh menunjuk-nunjuk Todoroki dan Izuku bergantian. "Oh ya ampun!"

Yaoyorozu tertawa sopan dengan canggung.

"Ka… kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi dulu, Yaoyorozu-san!" Ochako memeluk lengan Yaoyorozu dan ngibrit entah kemana.

"Um…" Todoroki mengusap belakang kepalanya dan pipinya merona samar. "Aku minta maaf."

Izuku mengerjap. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya aku melakukan kesalahan." Si tampan menutup mulut dengan ibu jari dari tangan yang terkepal, hampir menggigiti kukunya. "Jantungku rasanya tidak nyaman."

"Ahahaha…" Izuku tertawa garing. Saat ini dia ingin mencubit pipi Todoroki tapi posturnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang dewasa membuat Izuku sungkan. "Jadi Todoroki-kun menyesal nih?"

"Bukan begitu!" Wajah Todoroki mendadak bersinar tegas. "Aku… tidak…"

 _Ini mimpi apa ya…_

Izuku cuma pernah menyukai seseorang satu kali, dan dia super gugup saat proses pdkt. Tapi kenapa sekarang ada cowok tampan begini yang salah tingkah mendekatinya? Rasanya Izuku tidak bisa percaya.

Si mata hijau menggenggam tangan Todoroki dengan senyum ramah.

"Todoroki-kun, ayo makan es krim dulu supaya tenang."

xXx

"Oi! Bakugou! Ada pesan masuk bunyi terus nih!"

Memang sedari tadi hp Katsuki berisik, tapi tidak dia hiraukan.

"Kubuka ya!"

"Terserah!" Si pirang jabrik masih tenggelam dalam kecepatan keyboard dan mouse dengan mata fokus ke arah pesawat alien yang berjatuhan di layar datar komputer.

"Dari Midoriya-san nih! Serius boleh kubuka?"

"Terserah!"

"Oke lah…" Kirishima, si lawan bicara, menggaruk kepalanya rikuh. "Um… _Katsuki-kun! Coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Katsuki-kun! Oi! Balas dong! Katsu—"_

"BERISIK! LANGSUNG INTINYA AJA KENAPA?"

"Hahhaha… iya, sebentar." Kirishima sempat-sempatnya tertawa garing walaupun tadinya hampir jantungan dibentak Katsuki. Ibu jarinya terus mengusap layar hp ke atas untuk menemukan inti pembicaraan dari chat panjang Ochako. "Dia heboh sekali sih… tapi kurasa intinya Midoriya didekati cowok tampan di kolam renang."

"Tch… masih ada aja yang tertarik dengan cewek muka bulat begitu. Kalau aku disana bisa kubunuh mereka semua."

"Ng… aku bilang Midoriya loh, bukan Midoriya-san."

Suara berisik keyboard mendadak berhenti. "Ha?"

"Dan sekarang mereka sedang kencan makan es krim."

"Siapa?"

"Ya, Midoriya."

"Ochako?"

"Tenang saja. Tentu saja bukan. Izuku yang ken—"

"MAKSUDMU SI DEKU?!"

Kirishima terlonjak lagi. "I…iya."

"ADA YANG AJAK KUSO DEKU KENCAN?!"

"I…ya… kenapa kau marah gi—"

"DIMANA?"

"Ya, di water park mana lagi yang paling dekat si—OI! BAKUGOU! MAU KEMANA? KOK PERGI?"

BRAKKK!

Pertanyaan Kirishima cuma dijawab bantingan pintu.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku

(AU, nggak ada quirk, berusaha IC tapi OOC sulit dihindari)

x

 **Musim Panas (2)  
**

 _Shouto's POV_

x

Shouto tidak pernah tertarik pada seseorang, apalagi yang sudah punya pacar. Jadi dia sendiripun tidak paham kenapa matanya tidak mau lepas dari pemuda rambut hijau yang sedang dipeluk-peluk seorang gadis di pinggir kolam renang.

Tapi dia tetap mencoba mendekat, lalu berakhir memuntahkan entah kalimat apa dari mulutnya. Yang pasti bukan hal yang benar karena sampai sekarang pinggangnya masih nyut-nyutan bekas disikut Yaoyorozu.

Untuk saat ini Shouto berusaha instropeksi, tapi kesulitan fokus karena matanya lagi-lagi tidak bisa lepas dari objek yang sama. Terutama bibir si objek yang sedang mengulum es loli honeydew.

"Todoroki-kun… es krimmu meleleh." Ada suara tawa pelan di ujung kalimat teguran.

"Saking panasnya cuaca, semua jadi meleleh lebih cepat." Shouto menjilat punggung tangannya santai, es krimnya memang sudah lumer kemana-mana.

"Haha iya, memang kalau sedang begini enaknya di rumah, tapi sayang ACnya sedang rusak."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi Yaoyorozu memaksaku keluar." Shouto mengingat saat bel apartemennya dipencet berkali-kali dengan lubang pintu yang dipenuhi wajah memaksa gadis itu. "Katanya aku butuh pacar."

Suara batuk terdengar agak keras.

Shouto terkejut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Midoriya?" Tangan mengelus-ngelus bahu yang ditutupi kemeja tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma kaget sedikit." Midoriya tersenyum serba salah. "Habisnya Todoroki-kun jujur sekali."

"Yang kukatakan salah ya?"

"Tidak sih…" Midoriya menyengir polos. "Tapi kelihatannya kau bukan orang yang butuh pacar. Wajahmu saja tampan begitu, pasti banyak yang mengejar… kan?"

Kalimat Midoriya tersendat di akhir. Shouto berpikir mungkin itu karena wajahnya sekarang terlihat aneh. Dia tidak tahu persisnya seperti apa, tapi yang jelas Shouto merasa kedua pipinya memanas sekarang.

"Eh… aku…" Shouto menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "…tidak merasa tampan sih."

Entah kenapa wajah Midoriya memerah seperti gugup. "A-aku… tidak bermaksud apa-apa, soalnya kan memang faktanya wajahmu tampan."

Sekarang bukan cuma wajahnya, tapi jantungnya juga bereaksi aneh. _Apa aku sakit?_ Shouto mulai merasa cemas.

"Terimakasih. Kurasa Midoriya juga tampan." Shouto hampir meremas corong es krim yang untungnya sudah hampir habis.

"H-Haaaa? Aku? Tentu saja tidak, hahaha… aku kan biasa-biasa saja." Midoriya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan tawa malu.

"Menurutku kau punya mata besar yang bagus." Shouto mengamati lawan bicaranya lekat. "Senyummu juga manis."

Shouto tidak tahu dia salah bicara atau tidak karena wajah Midoriya berubah merah padam dengan mulut terperangah.

"T-Todoroki-kun, kau sedang membalasku ya?" Pemuda rambut megar itu menyembunyikan muka dibalik lengan. Pose yang lucu.

"Membalas apa?" Shouto mengerjap. "Aku hanya bicara fakta kok."

"Aaaa… tuh kan! Kau pasti sengaja, ya kan?" Midoriya mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lutut, hampir menggulung seperti bola. Shouto masih bisa melihat telinganya yang merah padam.

"Sengaja soal apa? Aku tidak paham." Shouto tersenyum lebar. Berharap jantung Midoriya sedang berdebar sama kerasnya dengan jantungnya sekarang.

"Tidak paham apanya? Mukamu mencurigakan begi—hei jangan menertawaiku!"

Shouto tidak bermaksud menertawakan siapapun. Dia hanya tertawa karena ini menyenangkan. Kalau saja ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, Shouto ingin memeluk pemuda manis yang masih protes sambil salah tingkah di depannya dan mengacak-acak rambut hijaunya itu.

"Midoriya, kau—"

 **"Oi, Deku."**

Entah suara apa itu, tapi Shouto merasa terganggu. Di samping meja mereka berdiri menjulang laki-laki pirang jabrik dengan ekspresi tidak ramah.

Midoriya terlihat terkejut. "O-oh… Kacchan?"

 _Kacchan?_

Urat di pelipis Shouto berkedut. _Kenapa panggilannya terkesan akrab sekali?_

"Mana si Ochako?"

Shouto tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang disebut 'Kacchan' itu cara bicaranya seperti sedang menahan geraman marah.

"Sedang berenang di sebelah sana…" Midoriya menunjuk ke suatu arah sebelum memekik terkejut karena kedua kerah kemejanya ditarik sampai badannya terangkat dari kursi.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah santai-santai disini, Deku sialan?!"

"Tidak perlu kasar." Teguran itu terdengar agak kontradiktif karena Shouto mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan si pemuda pirang. "Kau ini preman ya?"

"HAAAA?! LALU KAU SIAPA?! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Respon ngegas itu otomatis memancing emosi Shouto.

"Bukannya yang ikut campur itu justru anda? Tiba-tiba muncul menyela pembicaraan orang, tidak sopan sekali." Shouto mendadak formal saking kesalnya. Wajahnya menggelap dengan tatapan mata sengit yang sepertinya membuat si lawan bicara semakin murka.

"TUTUP MULUTMU! KAU YANG—"

"KACCHAN!"

Tinju Shouto tidak terasa terkepal saat Midoriya memeluk lengan makhluk darah tinggi itu. Maksudnya memang untuk menahan karena orang itu hampir maju menyerang Shouto, tapi tetap saja rasanya mata Shouto seperti kemasukan debu saat melihat lengan si preman jadi menempel ke dada telanjang Midoriya karena kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka.

"A-aku memang janji padamu untuk menjaga Ochako kalau kau tidak ada. Tapi Ochako baik-baik saja kok!"

"BAIK-BAIK SAJA APANYA, HA?! MATAMU ITU TIDAK LIHAT BERAPA CECUNGUK YANG MEMANDANGINYA DISANA?! KAU BUTA YA?!"

"Eeee… eeh… ituuu… mereka bukan memandangi Ochako, tapi Yaoyorozu-san yang di sebelahnya. Itu yang rambutnya dikuncir dan pakai bikini merah di sebelah Ochako, kau lihat ka—"

"CARI-CARI ALASAN KAU, DE—"

 **"Kalau kau tidak suka gadis itu dipandangi orang kenapa kau tidak segera kesana? Kenapa malah marah-marah disini?"**

Shouto menginterupsi dengan suara tajam. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa Midoriya tahan bicara lebih dari sedetik dengan orang yang napasnya saja sudah meledak-ledak menyebalkan begi—

 _—oh?_

Shouto menyadari si dinamit pirang itu mendadak membeku.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya mendongak takut-takut.

Sejenak terdengar suara helaan napas dari si preman. "Ayo pulang, Deku."

 _Hah?!_

Jarang-jarang Shouto terperangah.

"Panggil Ochako sekarang, bilang padanya kalau mau ACnya dibetulkan nanti kuperbaiki."

"Ta-tapi, Kaccha—"

 **"Mau membantah?!"**

"Bu-bukannya begi—"

"YA SUDAH CEPAT PANGGIL SI OCHAKO ITU, SIALAN!"

"I-iyaaaa!"

Shouto masih terperangah saat Midoriya lari ke arah gadis yang sedang bersama Yaoyorozu di ujung sana. Kalau tidak salah gadis itu kan adiknya Midoriya. Lalu preman galak ini siapanya mereka? Kenapa kelakuannya posesif sekali?

"Kau bersaudara dengan Midoriya juga?" Pertanyaan Shouto meluncur begitu saja.

"HA?! Ngelantur apa kau?! Mana mungkin aku bersaudara dengan Kuso Deku itu!"

 _Oh, iya tentu saja mana mungkin Midoriya yang seperti malaikat itu punya hubungan darah dengan makhluk yang suaranya mirip kaleng rombeng berisik ini?!_ Mendadak Shouto merasa idiot.

"Lalu kalau bukan saudaranya, kau siapanya?"

"Pacarnya." Jawabannya singkat, padat, dan jutek.

Alis Shouto bertaut. "Pacarnya Midoriya yang cewek, kan?" Sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas kalau dilihat dari percakapan orang itu dengan Midoriya tadi.

Tapi si pirang jabrik itu hening sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu." Dengan suara kesal yang terdengar lemah.

Shouto menatapnya aneh.

Kejadian berikutnya terasa senyap karena dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia masih bisa mendengar gadis rambut coklat yang adiknya Midoriya marah-marah protes karena belum mau diajak pulang tapi si pirang jabrik itu memukul kepalanya dan mengancam entah dengan apa sampai gadis itu akhirnya berbalik cemberut dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki ke arah ruang ganti pakaian. Laki-laki pemarah itu membuntuti si gadis dari belakang, seperti memastikan supaya gadis itu tidak kabur.

"Hei, maaf ya?" Suara menenangkan Midoriya membuyarkan lamunan Shouto.

Pemuda rambut hijau itu sudah mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tas ransel di punggung.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Shouto tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Midoriya tertawa serba salah. "Ah, itu Kacchan. Pacarnya Ochako."

Shouto masih menautkan alisnya seolah minta jawaban lebih.

"Um… aku berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Memang orangnya galak begitu sih, haha…"

" _'Aku'_?" Alis Shouto mengernyit makin dalam.

"Eh iya, aku." Midoriya mengerjap. "Ochako baru kenal Kacchan waktu kami SMP."

"Oh…" Shouto masih penasaran, tapi dia merasa sudah menuntut terlalu banyak info untuk pertemuan pertama.

"Hehe… begitulah. Sebenarnya Ochako dulu hanya teman sekolah. Tapi orangtua kami menikah tahun lalu, jadi sekarang kami bersaudara. Karena aku lebih tua lima bulan darinya, jadi aku kakaknya."

"O-oh…" Mata Shouto melebar terkejut. Tadinya dia merasa tidak enak karena mengira Midoriya sempat hidup terpisah dari adiknya karena masalah keluarga atau apa. Karena Shouto sendiri juga sudah beberapa tahun hidup terpisah dengan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan keluar dari rumah ayahnya setelah jadi murid SMA. "Tapi kurasa kalian cocok bersaudara, wajah kalian cukup mirip."

"Entah kenapa banyak yang bilang begitu sih setelah kami jadi keluarga." Midoriya menggaruk pipinya dengan cengiran polos. "Padahal sebenarnya dulu aku sempat naksir padanya, hahaha…"

Mata Shouto membulat syok.

 _ **Terlalu banyak info!**_

"Ta-tapi jangan bilang-bilang…" Midoriya menyengir sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Aku sudah sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan semacam itu lagi padanya, tapi tetap saja memalukan kalau dia tahu dulu aku pernah begitu. Rahasiakan ya?"

"O-oke…" Shouto menghembuskan napas lega saat mengatakan itu.

"Lalu, um…" Midoriya mengeluarkan smartphonenya yang membuat mata heterokrom Shouto berbinar-binar penuh harap tanpa bisa dicegah. "Nomor teleponmu berapa, Todoroki-kun?"

Shouto bisa melihat Yaoyorozu mengacungkan jempolnya penuh semangat dari seberang sana.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku

(AU, nggak ada quirk, berusaha IC tapi OOC sulit dihindari)

x

 **Musim Panas (3)  
**

x

 _Kerja lembur bagai kuda~_

 _Sampai lupa orangtua~_

 _Oh hati terasa durhaka~_

 _._

Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini lagu itu selalu kedengaran dimana-mana? Teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan ada yang sampai konser menyanyikannya. Shouto tidak paham. Tapi jujur dia justru iri dengan liriknya. Pasti senang ya bisa kerja lembur sampai lupa orangtua, walaupun sebenarnya khusus kalau orangtuanya macam Todoroki Enji.

 _._

 _Aku dengar kau kencan dengan putrinya Yaoyorozu-san kemarin? Bagus sekali, Shouto. Sebaiknya cepat ke tahap berikutnya._

 _._

Shouto menatap hpnya hina. Sudah berkali-kali dia blokir nomor ayahnya, tapi tetap saja pesan-pesannya terus masuk dengan nomor yang berbeda-beda. Masih mending kalau telepon, bisa direject. Walaupun efeknya Shouto kena diare setengah hari begitu dengar ayahnya bilang 'Halo'.

"Ayahmu masih belum menyerah juga?" Momo mengintip layar hp Shouto dari belakang pundaknya.

"Ya." Shouto menggumam sesingkat jawaban chat dari cewek yang sulit diajak ngobrol saat digebet.

"Bilang saja aku sudah punya pacar. Pasti beliau menyerah."

"Aku tidak sudi bicara sepatah katapun padanya."

"Kan bisa diketik."

"Tidak akan."

Momo menghela napas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Semangat ya." Tangannya menepuk bahu Shouto. "Aku ditunggu Awase-san di depan kelas."

"Ya." Shouto menjawab pendek lagi. Matanya agak sayu, iri dengan Momo yang bisa pulang sekolah bareng pacar.

 _Jomblo itu tidak enak, Todoroki-san._

Kata-kata andalan Momo setiap kali membujuknya untuk punya pacar belum pernah terasa menusuk begini. Padahal biasanya Shouto sebodo amat. Kenapa sekarang jadi berbeda ya?

Shouto juga belum paham.

Tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari hp, dari nomor kontak yang dinamai 'Midoriya Izuku'.

"I…zu…ku." Bibir Shouto tanpa terasa melafalkan bagian nama kecil. Lalu tengak-tengok sendiri. Kelas sudah sepi. Jadi pipinya bebas bersemu merah tanpa takut dilihat orang.

 _Ingin telepon._

Entah bisikan darimana. Sepertinya bisikan batin Shouto sendiri. Jempolnya sudah di layar pada bagian tombol hijau. Hanya dengan satu tepukan kecil jarinya di layar smartphone, Shouto bisa mendengar suara Izuku.

 **Pip!**

 _Tuuuut! Tuuuttt!_

Suara nada sambung.

 **Pip!**

Mata Shouto melebar.

 _Diangkat!_

"Midori—"

 ** _"NGGAK USAH TELPON-TELPON! MATI SANA!"_**

Shouto terdiam. Loading. Tapi tidak pakai lama.

"Kacchan-san?"

 ** _"ENAK AJA KACCHAN-KACCHAN! AKU BAKUGOU! BA-KU-GOU! DENGAR NGGAK $#^ &*$)?!"_**

Shouto duduk tegak. Terhenyak. Rasanya hatinya bisa patah kalau Izuku yang baik hati itu sengaja menjebaknya dengan nomor hp orang lain.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Bukankah ini ponsel Midoriya?"

 ** _"BUKAN URUSANMU! JANGAN TELPON LAGI! KUBUNUH KAU!"_**

 _Tuuuuutt…_

Nada putus.

Shouto menatap hpnya hina untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tas.

Kebetulan sekali Izuku sudah menyebutkan dimana sekolahnya setelah bertukar nomor telepon kemarin.

 _Kalau tidak salah SMA Yuuei, kan?_

xXx

 _Maksud hati bahagiakan orangtua~_

 _Apa daya dipalak preman~_

 _Pusing sudah ini kepala~_

 _Sungguh kejam itu preman~_

 _._

"Kirishima-kun, hpmu bunyi," tegur Izuku ogah-ogahan. Biasanya mata hijaunya tidak pernah kelihatan sendu begitu cuma gara-gara ringtone hp. Tapi khusus kali ini Izuku merasa tersindir dengan lirik lagu yang dijadikan nada dering handphone Eijirou.

Karena siang tadi, hp milik Izuku baru saja dipalak preman berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata merah murka hanya karena dia tidak suka Izuku senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat hp saat jam pelajaran.

Padahal Izuku cuma senyum melihat nomor kontak Todoroki Shouto. Tapi Katsuki melempar tuduhan kejam kalau dia pasti sedang nonton konten porno.

Maaf yha. Izuku ini masih suci. Mana pernah nonton gituan.

"Bisa tolong angkatkan? Sulit nih." Kedua lengan berotot Eijirou masih repot memindah kardus isi bola-bola basket.

Tangan Izuku merogoh ke saku celana Eijirou dan menatap malas layar hpnya. "Dari Ochako ini."

"Paling-paling buatmu, dia kan tahu kau sedang bersamaku."

Izuku mendengus, hp Eijirou ditempel ke kuping. "Iya, Ochako?"

 _"Aaaa! Izukuuu! Susah nih! Dia kunci pintunya!"_

"Pintu mana? Toilet?"

 _"Bukan! Pintu atap!"_

"Yaah… nggak bisa dikunci dari luar dong." Eijirou menyengir, Izuku melotot mendengar celetukan iseng itu.

"Jangan diberi ide begitu dong, bisa-bisa betulan dipraktekkan Ochako!" Izuku menutup bagian speaker hp supaya penelepon di seberang tidak dengar.

"Loh, kan sudah pernah. Sampai pintu toiletnya jebol ditendang Bakugou dari dalam, masa lupa?"

Izuku menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!"

Insiden ulang tahun ke-17 Katsuki di awal tahun ajaran kelas 11 memang berkesan. Ochako dan Eijirou mengunci Katsuki di toilet sekolah supaya mereka bisa menyiapkan kejutan kue ulang tahun buatan Ochako sendiri. Tapi Katsuki malah mengamuk dan menjebol pintu toilet sebelum kuenya siap.

 _"Halo? Haloooo?! Izukuuuu!"_ Suara Ochako menjerit-jerit dari dalam hp.

"Iyaaa! Maaf! Lalu jadinya bagaimana?"

 _"Ya harus bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menunggu Katsuki-kun membuka pintunya! Ugh… kenapa pintunya terbuat dari besi begini sih?!"_

Izuku menarik napas pasrah. Kedua pundaknya dipijat-pijat menghibur oleh Eijirou.

"Sabar, Midoriya. Tidak mungkin juga dia merusak hpmu. Bisa-bisa koleksi jaket gunungnya dibakar Midoriya-san."

Izuku mengusap mukanya putus asa. "Yang jadi masalah bukan hpnya—"

— _tapi nomor telepon Todoroki-kun._

"Paling-paling sudah dihapus." Izuku menggumam pasrah.

 _"EEEEEHHHH? Kalau si Katsubaka itu berani hapus-hapus kontakmu biar kutendang bokongnya!"_

 ** _"BRENGSEK! NGOMONG APA KAU?!"_**

Suara Katsuki cuma samar-samar dari telepon yang dia genggam, tapi cukup membuat Izuku berjengit kaget dan nyaris terpeleset jatuh ke belakang kalau bukan gara-gara ditopang dada bidang Eijirou.

 _BRAKKKK!_

Kali ini suara pintu besi yang sepertinya dipukul Ochako entah pakai apa.

 _"Aku bilang awas saja kalau kau berani hapus kontak di hp Izuku!"_

 _"HAAAA?! MEMANGNYA KAU BISA AP—"_

 _"AKU BISA KUNCI JENDELA KAMARKU SELAMA SEMINGGU!"_

 _"BODO AMAT!"_

 _"SEBULAN!"_

 _"BODO AM—HAAAAAA?! SEBULAN?! KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB KALAU ASETKU KARATAN HAH?!"_

Smartphone sudah tidak lagi menempel di telinga Izuku, sudah meluncur ke bawah yang untungnya jatuh ke matras empuk. Eijirou sudah tidak kepikiran hp, kedua tangannya menutupi masing-masing kuping Izuku walaupun sudah telat.

"Lalalalala~" Eijirou bersenandung gaje karena hp yang jatuh itu masih jelas mengumandangkan konten pertengkaran Ochako dan Katsuki yang semakin tidak pantas didengar anak di bawah umur.

Kaki Eijirou keluar dari sepatu dengan jempol bertutup kaus kaki yang berusaha menggrepe-grepe tombol merah di layar untuk memutus panggilan.

"Kirishima-kun."

"Y-ya?"

"Bapakmu tukang kayu kan?"

"K-kok tahu?"

"Karena—"

Eijirou menelan ludah saat Izuku menoleh ke arahnya dengan aura gelap.

"—aku butuh teralis dipasang di jendela kamar Ochako malam ini juga."

xXx

Bugatti merah hati parkir di depan gerbang Yuuei, lalu keluar Todoroki Shouto dengan bodi semampai 176 cm dan rambut merah putih sehalus sutra ditiup angin. Para pelajar bahkan beberapa guru Yuuei seketika heboh di tempat.

Tapi siapa sangka pemuda ganteng bak model iklan fanta strawberry dingin di musim panas begini justru fokus ke arah murid bertampang standar berambut bagai rumput laut yang kakinya sudah kesulitan menjejak tanah.

"T-T-To… Todoroki-kun… sungguhan?"

Rupanya Shouto dikira fatamorgana.

"WUOH MIDORIYA! Sekarang kau punya kenalan artis ya!"

Shouto ganti fokus ke pemuda rambut merah yang giginya runcing semua. Alisnya mengernyit. _Siapa lagi ini?_

"Saya bukan artis." Shouto membetulkan kacamata hitam di hidungnya. Matahari memang sedang terik. "Anda siapanya Midoriya?"

"Man, jadi kau yang namanya Todoroki Shouto?" Eijirou kurang peka dengan pertanyaan posesif Shouto, malah seenaknya menaruh lengan di pundak pemuda itu. "Oi, Midoriya! Ini orang yang membuatmu kalang kabut kalau sampai kehilangan kontaknya? Kalau orangnya begini sih pantas saja!"

"KIRISHIMA-KUN!" Izuku menarik Eijirou panik lalu tertawa paksa ke arah Shouto. "Ahahaha… maaf, Todoroki-kun."

Alis Shouto mengernyit. "Midoriya, kau kehilangan kontakku?"

"Ah… eh… itu…" Izuku menggerak-gerakkan tangannya kebingungan. "Sebenarnya aku kehilangan hpku jadi—"

"Bukankah ponselmu ada pada orang yang bernama Bakugou itu?"

"A…" Izuku tercekat. "Todoroki-kun, bagaimana…"

"Tadi aku meneleponmu dan dia yang mengangkat."

"H-HAAAA?" Izuku syok sampai wajahnya pucat. "Ka-Kacchan tidak bilang macam-macam kan?!"

 _Sudah pasti bilang macam-macam!_

"Tidak ada yang penting," jawab Shouto kalem, tangannya menyentuh sebelah pundak Izuku. "Yang penting sekarang kau disini."

 ** _WUUUUS!_**

Sedang panas-panasnya tapi ada ilusi bunga sakura bertebaran ke seluruh penjuru mata angin dari tempat Shouto dan Izuku berpijak.

Izuku merona.

"Lain kali aku akan tulis nomormu di kertas." Izuku tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Ternyata save di hp sekarang tidak aman."

"Kau perlu ponsel baru? Aku bisa belikan untukmu setelah ini."

"JA-JANGAN!" Izuku kaget sampai kepalanya menggeleng keras. "A-aku berterimakasih sekali, tapi Todoroki-kun tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu. Aku yakin Ochako pasti bisa mengambil kembali hpku dari Kacchan."

Eijirou bersiul dengan bisikan lirih di telinga Izuku. "Wah, sultan ya."

Izuku langsung menyikut pinggang Eijirou sambil tertawa kaku. "Ngo..ngomong-ngomong Todoroki-kun masih pakai seragam, kau ambil kelas musim panas juga?"

"Ya, begitulah." Shouto membenahi kerah seragamnya supaya longgar sedikit. "Cuacanya semakin panas. Kau tidak mau pulang, Midoriya?"

"Ah ya, aku sudah mau pulang kok, dengan—" Izuku hampir menoleh ke arah Eijirou tapi pemuda berambut merah mencolok itu buru-buru meremas kedua pundak Izuku dari belakang dan mendorongnya ke arah Shouto.

"Denganmu! Tentu saja dia mau pulang denganmu!" seru Eijirou dengan cengiran lebar sebelum melambai dan pergi menjauh. "Sukses ya kencannya!"

"EEEEEEHHH?" Wajah syok Izuku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "A-apanya yang… ken… can?"

Izuku mendadak bungkam saat melihat senyum teduh Shouto yang sudah melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Shouto menjawab tenang, tapi manik mata abu-birunya mengobarkan keyakinan dan harapan.

Izuku menelan ludah gugup, jemarinya tanpa terasa mencengkeram tali tasnya kuat. "Mo-mohon bantuannya."

Shouto mengambil lembut jari-jari Izuku dan menggenggamnya di tangannya sendiri.

"Dengan senang hati, Midoriya."

xXx


End file.
